


You're my Brightest star

by kaeri_weeb



Series: All the stars in the sky couldn't match the gleam in your eyes [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Confessions, I dont know how to tag, Karasuno, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaeri_weeb/pseuds/kaeri_weeb
Summary: Tsukishima has loved his best friend Yamaguchi since middle school. He can't hide his feelings for him anymore, and confesses
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: All the stars in the sky couldn't match the gleam in your eyes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770763
Kudos: 32





	You're my Brightest star

The hot beams of the sun shone through the window of the minibus as it drove down the country roads. Today was a good day, because the karasuno volleyball club were going on a beach trip! The boys were all excitedly discussing what they were going to do that day. “Kageyama! Lets go snorkling!” “Hitoka chan, I brought a nice Polaroid camera with me. Lets take some nice pictures” “Daichi! lets have a competition to see who can build the best sand castle!” “hey! Asahi! lets see who can dig the deepest hole with their bare hands!” “Tanaka, wanna see who can swim the furthest before we reach the rocks?”  
The bus was filled with chatter, but Tsukishima wasn’t listening at all. He had his headphones in and was looking out the window, until he heard-

“Tsukki!”

He looked over at Yamaguchi, he couldn’t help but admire how the sun was reflecting on his face, highlighting his hair, adding a glow to his skin, making his freckles even more perfect, and how his eyes were- “do you wanna go swimming together?”  
he snapped out of his daze “oh- yeah”  
Yamaguchi smiled, and started rambling about something “this is kind of like the time when we went swimming in the river behind my Granddads house and discovered a lake! do you remember that? we found parts of a boat, and I got scared because I thought I saw a Jellyfish!”  
Time seemed to stop in that moment when Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi’s face, he could almost hear his own heart beat. He felt like he was drowning in his smile... “yeah, I remember that. It must’ve been over 2 years ago now...”

[at the beach]  
The boys dropped their bags and all ran off in different directions. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima hung back to set out their towels. Tsukishima looked up and saw Yamaguchi unzipping his jersey. Tsukishima’s eyes grew wide as he focused on Yamaguchi’s chest, his mouth hung open slightly and he could feel himself blushing, his heart rate sped up. Why am I so aroused by this?! he thought to himself. “Tsukki?” he snapped out of his daze again and looked up at Yamaguchi’s face “My eyes are up here!” he teased. “Oh shut up” they both got up and walked to the sea

The rest of a day became a blur as he was sitting in the minibus again. He turned to look at Yamaguchi, who was sucking on an ice pop. He began to feel flustered again, that familiar feeling of drowning in Yamaguchi’s sympathetic eyes. Why am I sexualizng this? he’s just sucking an ice pop! 

Tsukishima made a decision then and there. “hey, Yamaguchi, wanna come over to my house when we get back?”  
Without missing a beat Yamaguchi accepted “sure!” 

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi dropped they’re bags on the floor of Tsukishimas room. The lights were off, but the sunset illuminated the room through the window. Yama walked over to his shelf and started looking at his stuff, occasionally picking something up. “What are you? 12?” said Tsukishima. Yamaguchi laughed and put what he was holding down; “sorry Tsukki! I couldn’t help it! I remember where you bought that!” he paused and picked up a box. “We found this in a gift shop at the theme park we went to when we were 11! do you re-”

he was cut off by Tsukishima garbing him an pinning him on the bed. Tsukishima didn’t care anymore, he could not contain his feelings. He grabbed Yamaguchis wrists and pinned them up against his mattress, and forced a kiss onto his lips. he pulled out and looked down at Yama. Yamaguchi had a mixture of lust, surprise, fear and desperation on his face, he was blushing and slightly out of breath. “F- fuck!” Tsukishima mumbled “Y- Yamaguchi I-” he kept stuttering as he felt himself tearing up. all these emotions he’d felt from the past few years of loving Yama came tumbling out.

“Yamaguchi- I- I love you! I- fuck... I really love you. I can’t hide my feelings any longer! I wanna kiss you- fuck” he paused and started choking up. “Tsukki”  
Tsukishima looked up, and as he did Yamaguchi reached up and wiped the tears from his eyes. “I love you too” there was a pause, before Tsukishima started to cry. “Yama!” he repeated through sobs. Yamaguchi smiled and said “I’ve loved you for-” but he was again cut short by Tsukishima kissing him again. The two of them laid there for a while, repeatedly pressing their lips against each others and running their tongues along each others mouths. They stayed like that until they heard Tsukishimas mum unlock the front door, then they sat up and cuddled.

“hey, Tsukki”

Tsukishima turned to look at Yama

“I’ve been waiting for the day that I could call you my boyfriend” Yamaguchi said as his head fell onto Tsukishimas shoulder.

Tsukishima stared at him for a bit, then smiled and pulled him closer

“Me too”

Thanks for reading! chapter 2 will be out shortly!


End file.
